


Cameron and His Singing

by alwaysgocrazy



Category: Stitchers (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4655901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysgocrazy/pseuds/alwaysgocrazy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirsten initially caught Cameron singing in the shower, but it doesn't end there. ((This fic is really, really short but fluffy!))</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cameron and His Singing

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there my lovelies! I was in study hall today and last night I asked for people to send me prompts so I would have something to do. This one is from http://our-stitch-lab.tumblr.com/ . They run a pretty cool blog! Go check them out and give them a follow!

Cameron and Kirsten weren’t technically dating. It wasn’t official or anything. They just lived together, went out to dinner, slept together, and did every other couple thing you could think of. But, no, they were not dating. If anyone asked, the answer was immediately: “No. We’re just good friends.” Friends that occasionally kiss. Friends that do everything together. Friends that hold hands. Friends.

One morning, Kirsten slept in. She assumed Cameron shut their alarms off and was going to get her up later. She heard the shower running and sighed. Typically, she would go on and make breakfast if Cameron got in the shower first, but she could hear some voice coming out of there.

“ _She told me ‘Don’t worry about it’// She told me ‘Don’t worry no more’//We both know we can’t go without it//She told me ‘You’ll never be in love’ oh, oh, oh!_ ” His voice dropped lower as he sang the next verse: “ _I can’t feel my face when I’m with you//But I love it, but I love it, oh//I can’t feel my face when I’m with you//But I love it, but I love it, oh!_ ”

Kirsten couldn’t help but giggle. She closed the door softly and walked into the kitchen.

When Cameron came out of the bedroom with a towel in hand drying his hair, Kirsten grinned. “Why don’t you sing more often?” she asked, pushing the eggs around in the skillet.

Cameron chuckled nervously. “I-I don’t sing. What makes you think I sing?” he asked.

Kirsten shrugged. “I don’t know. Maybe you were just talking to yourself in the shower,” she said casually.

“Oh, c’mon, in the shower? Everyone sings in the shower!”

“I don’t.”

“Well, you don’t do a lot of normal things,” he teased as he came up behind her to kiss her cheek.

Kirsten shrugged again. “Guess you’re right.”

***

A few weeks later, she slept in again. She didn’t hear Cameron singing in the shower once since she confronted him about it.

This time, Cameron was out in the kitchen. Another singing voice came out of the kitchen.

“ _Me with my fiddle//And you on your toes//Finding new ways to bend the rules//Really the interesting lives of the people you meet//Who do what they do for a coin on the street//The interesting lives of musicians and dancers_ —”

“You said you didn’t sing,” Kirsten smiled. Cameron’s voice was beautiful. What he was singing this time seemed almost a million times better than the surprise from before. She just smiled at his theatrical voice. She snuck up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

Startled by the hands, Cameron stopped what he was doing immediately and jerked, his heart skipping a beat.  “I-I don’t.”

“Yeah? So why do you know a random ass song from _Little Dancer_?” she asked.

“How do you know it’s a random ass song from _Little Dancer_?” he challenged, face bright red.

Kirsten bit her tongue. “It was, uh…it was one of Ed’s favorite musicals,” she lied.

“Uh-huh,” he smirked, turning around and wrapping his arms around her waist. “Just like we’re not a couple.”

“Exactly,” she whispered before kissing his lips gently.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos, comments, and critiques are always accepted and greatly appreciated!
> 
> If you have an idea or prompt that you'd like me to write, leave a comment about it! xx


End file.
